


Symbiotic

by draufganger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draufganger/pseuds/draufganger
Summary: A young woman finds a god alone and confused on a planet he tried to take over. She knows her fellow citizens will be extremely hostile towards him if he is found, but she also knows how dangerous he is and how much destruction he caused. Would helping him be worth it?





	1. Stranded

You walked along the snowy, dimly lit streets of the city towards your humble abode. As you waited to cross an intersection, you glanced inside the coffee shop on the corner, the inside looking warm and homey. There were many customers inside, chatting with one another and looking as if they were having a grand old time. You wanted to go inside, but then you glanced down at the plastic bag in your hand.

'I can't keep her waiting.' You thought to yourself, shaking your head as you noticed that it was your turn to walk across the street. With one last glance into the coffee shop, you walked across the icy street, huddling into your coat as the wind blew your hair in all different directions. You shivered and took cover from the wind as you walked alongside the next block of buildings, some of which had lights on on the inside. The warm yellow squares formed on the ground by the lights going through the windows contrasted against the cold blue of the dark sidewalk around them. You finally reached the familiar sign of the entrance to the park, of which you needed to walk through to get to your house faster. There was a playground in the middle for children, and wide fields along both of the other sides for dogs, picnics, and anything else someone could think of. As you walked along the sidewalk that reached the playground and went straight through the park, you saw a figure in the open field.

'Who would be out in the field at this time of night?' You thought to yourself. Seeing that they were on their knees, you hoped that they weren't hurt. As you stepped out onto the cold, wet grass you could see the tips of your boots begin to turn dark. You quickly walked towards the person in the grass. The street lamps of the park weren't turned on at this time of night so you couldn't get a good look at the person as you approached, though the person did seem to be male. Only as you came closer did you notice something very strange... Chains. There were chains wrapped around his arms, binding them to his torso. Apparently, he heard your footsteps as he whipped around suddenly, his eyes looking into your very existence.

It was Loki. A god that came to reign terror on Earth only about a month ago. You recognized him from the news coverage of the battle in New York. Many lives were lost, as were homes. You couldn't believe what you were seeing. Why is he back here, on Earth? You was about to panic when you also realized that the god was in some sort of a muzzle. He quickly scrambled to his feet, though it didn't look like an easy task because of his bound arms and the slippery grass. His eyes. Dear God, his eyes were still trained on you. Wide and confused, yet filled with anger. He was the first to move, taking a hasty step forwards and you took one back. Again and again until you yelled,

"Stop!" Loki was still looking at you, though he had froze. He began to say something, and he sounded angry, but you couldn't understand a word he said because of the muzzle around his jaw. "I... can't understand you." You said slowly, and the Asguardian took another step towards you.

"No no no!" You exclaimed, "Don't do that!" You backed up once more, and you heard more muffled talking coming from him. There was silence between the two of you for what felt like an eternity as you stared at each other. You were unsure of what to do, but you weren't planning on getting brutally murdered tonight. "I can take that thing off of you." Your voice shook, "But you have to promise not to hurt me." You quickly added, trying to make a deal with the god. He took a few moments to respond, but he nodded. You began to grow nervous as you hesitated approaching the man. He didn't seem intimidated by you even in the slightest, which you supposed was reasonable. He stood quite a bit taller than you, and you were only a human. As you finally stood next to him, you set your bag down. Luckily it's contents were protected by the plastic. You made eye contact with the god once again.

"Would you mind... leaning down a bit?" You weren't sure of how to speak with the man that had almost single-handedly destroyed New York, your words coming out slow and choppy. You were surprised as he did as you asked, and you noticed that his hair was flecked with snowflakes as you reached behind his head to unlock the latch that kept the muzzle on. It wasn't a very complex piece of equipment. Your hands brushed against his face and his skin felt very cold to the touch. How long had he been out here? As soon as the muzzle fell off, the god quickly became enraged,

"You insolent human! Away with you!" You backed up from him, listening to his rage with confusion. "Why must I have landed on this starveling planet once more?!" He looked around at the tall, lit up buildings that surrounded the park, a scowl grazed his face as he looked back at you when you yelled at him, 

"I'm going to call the police! I know who you are!"

"Oh, you think your little men in uniforms can stop me, human?" He seemed as if he tried to break the chains around him, but suddenly stopped when it didn't work. He tried a few more times before looking up at you once more, "What have they done to my magic?!" He cried out. You stood in front of him, silently watching as he then examined the chains that confined him, "They must have restricted my magic with these damned things!" He was mostly talking to himself. He seemed stuck between being being angry and disbelief. Loki looked up at you once more, "You will unleash me from these wretched restraints!" He commanded you and you found yourself shaking your head frantically, 

"No, I saw what you did to New York! To all of those people! You deserve it!" You found myself growing angry at the god standing in front of you. He in turn scoffed at your remark.

"You think you know me? What I've been through, you fool?!" He questioned, his eyes again wide and anger-filled, "I've been through more than any of you puny mortals could take and tenfold!" He told you, which shut you up. While it was certainly true that you knew next to nothing about this man, you knew that what he did to the citizens of New York was terrible. You also knew that you felt a tinge of sorrow for the god standing before you. He was on a foreign planet, stripped of what he once was and what he once knew. There was pain in his eyes. That didn't mean that you forgave him, but you were certainly curious. There was silence between him and yourself for a few moments.

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't let your frustrations out on other people. Especially innocent people." You said, bravely, and he went to say something else before you interrupted him, "I would feel bad for leaving you out here by yourself. I know that you would eventually be caught by the law thanks to those chains you're wearing, and heaven knows what would happen to you, but I'm going to make you an offer." Loki was quiet, listening to you intently, almost curious as to what you were going to offer him. "You can stay at my house for the night, or I'll leave you out here." You offered simply. The black-haired Asguardian didn't look very amused, but you could tell that he was debating it.

"What makes you think you are worthy of negotiating with me?" Loki asked. This time he wasn't yelling.

"Well, seeing that you're practically human since your magic has been taken away, you're in a very vulnerable position." You stated simply and rather quietly, not wanting to anger the god. He was quiet so you spoke up once more, "I don't live too far away. About a five-minute walk from here." You weren't sure exactly why you offered Loki a place to stay. Maybe it was out of the goodness of your heart, or maybe it was sheer curiosity, but his answer left you stunned.

"Fine." He hissed at you. His anger was still there, just not as prominent. 

'Did I just convince a god to stay with me?' You thought, confused for a moment. You let the word sink in for a few seconds before nodding your head to him. You guessed he wasn't looking forward to being in solitary confinement for the rest of his days. You watched him carefully as you picked up the bag that you had set down and then you began walking back to the sidewalk, Loki following behind you at a distance that was too close for comfort. You decided not to say anything. 'I need to stay assertive.' You thought to yourself, though you were sure that Loki was trying to make you feel uncomfortable on purpose. The walk was quiet and rather awkward and you found yourself questioning your own actions more than once. If Loki was somehow able to break free of his restraints, he could snap your neck in under a second. You shuddered at the thought, but kept walking. You soon came to the street of your home, Loki's footsteps still echoing yours. Your neighbor's lights were off and you could see the light that you left on inside my house. It was a small place, two bedrooms and one bathroom, but it was plenty of space for you. It had a small backyard and the street that you lived on wasn't too busy. You came to a stop as you reached the small, paved road that lead to your home, the black-haired man behind you stopped as well.

"What's the problem?" Loki asked.

"Well, there are going to have to be some ground rules." You said and the man rolled his eyes. You didn't appreciate the gesture, "And there's one thing I forgot to mention..." You added, and Loki rose a brow.

"What?"

"I have a dog."


	2. Home

"A dog." Loki states, rather than asks, sounding disgusted at the thought of the animal.

"Yes, her name is Sadie. You'd better be nice or I'm kicking you back out onto the street." You told him, and he looked offended.

'Put beneath a dog?' Loki thought, annoyed to no end. Was this the life he would have to live now? Considered beneath a beast with no way to even articulate thoughts? 'That is, if it has any.' Loki thought distastefully.

"I suppose I must." Loki finally said to you, very annoyed. And though it wasn't very assuring, you opened the door to your house and Loki followed you inside. You and Loki were instantly greeted by your dog, who got excited by the sight of a new person, instantly running up to Loki and sniffing up and down his pant-legs intensely. The black-haired Asguardian's expressions almost made you laugh. He didn't seem to enjoy the feeling of your dog's wet nose rubbing all over him.

"Alright, Sadie, that's enough!" You tell your dog with a smile and she walks over to you, wagging her tail as she now inspects the bag you have. "Yes! This is for you!" You tell her and she looks at you with her big, still puppy-like eyes. She lets out a bark, which seemed to startle Loki as you brought the small bag of dog food and the small bag of treats out of the plastic bag you were carrying. You set them both on the counter, tossing the plastic bag on the counter until you decided to move it someplace else. You opened the bag of food and pour some in her bowl, but Sadie knew what was in the other bag you had.

"So... you want a treat?" You asked your dog and she barked once more, so you opened the bag and gave her the dog treat. She took it from your hand and quickly retreated to the living room to enjoy her treat in peace. You saw that Loki wasn't in the kitchen and you began to worry a bit, though then you walked out onto the hall, you found him in your living room as well as Sadie.

"Your dwelling is dull." Loki stated bitterly and it was your turn to roll your eyes.

"Not everyone was born into royalty." You couldn't help but say and Loki's head snapped towards you, an angry look in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. You wondered why what you had said had made him so upset, and if bringing the god to your home was a mistake, but then wiped the thought away when you noticed that Loki was still dripping wet. You took off your coat and scarf and hung them up on the rack you had, placing your boots at the base of the rack.

"I'll get a towel for you." You said and then went into the hall where the bedrooms and bathroom were located. You got into the cupboard in the hall, having to get on your tip-toes to reach the towel at the top. Closing the cupboard behind you, you walked back to find Loki was standing in the corner of the room like a caged animal, unsure of where to go or what to do in the small space of your home. You walked up to him, getting relatively close as you held the towel out, only to remember that he couldn't exactly use his hands. You locked eyes with him and you both proceeded to have the same thought of: 'Is Loki going to be let out of his restraints?' You debated yourself in your head. You already let him in your home, what else did you have to lose? One part of you thought, while the other part of you was telling you a hard, 'No.' You decided to speak up once you decided.

"I'm going to dry your hair for you." You told him and since he didn't object, you tentatively reached with your hands covered by the towel and dried his hair a bit. It was certainly better than nothing, "The heater is in here, so you'll dry off in no time if you stay in the living room." You didn't trust Loki one bit. You weren't sure if you would ever let him out of those restraints. The god didn't say anything to you, instead staying in the corner he had picked as a safe-haven. It was odd seeing Loki act in this manner. You were sure that he would have found some way to kill you by now, but it seemed as if he was perhaps... misunderstood? You ridded yourself of the thought. He was probably scheming against you at this very moment as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, a nonchalant look on his face. The only sound that filled the room were those of your dog chewing on her treat. You decided that it was a good time to put on your pajamas, so you went to your bedroom and changed quickly, half-expecting Loki to be gone by the time you got back. But he wasn't. He was on your couch. His head on one of the arms of the couch, his feet on the other. His arms looked uncomfortable, stuck at his sides, but you figured that he was enjoying the warmth that your heater gave off from above.

"I'm going to bed. There's another bedroom down this hall. First door to the left." You state plainly and Loki opens his eyes for a moment, glancing at you before closing them again. You suspected that that was all of the acknowledgement that you were going to get, so you called Sadie and went to your room, the second door down the hall and to the left. She curled up on the dog bed that sat in your room while you laid in your bed.

"Goodnight." You said quietly to Sadie and eventually nodded off into a dreamless sleep after calming down your nerves about Loki being in your house. He was probably exhausted anyways because of his "trip" to Earth.

When you woke up, you had almost completely forgot about the night prior's events. That is, until you walked into your living room only to see Loki in the same position that you left him in. You figured that he was sleeping and quietly went to your back door, your dog walking right behind you. You opened the sliding back door and let your dog outside for her morning business, closing the door after she went out. You then walked back over to stand in front of Loki, who still looked like he was sleeping. You reached out your hand, curious to see if his clothes were dry.

"I'm not actually sleeping, you know."

You gasped, tugging your hand away quickly, "You jerk!" You exclaimed and Loki's mouth tugged into a smirk. 

"Sorry to frighten you, Migardian." He said, but you could tell that he wasn't sorry at all.

"I have a name, you know. It's [Y/N]." You told him, crossing your arms. Loki sat up, though his restraints still bonded his arms to his sides. He looked up at you since he was still sitting down and for the first time, his eyes weren't full of anger or hatred. They were filled with amusement.

"A suiting name for a commoner such as yourself." You rolled your eyes at his remark. This man really knew how to press your buttons with only his words, "I'm sure you know my name by now--" you cut him off.

"Yes, unfortunately I do." You attempted to get back at him for his smart remark, but he didn't seem affected or even the slightest bit annoyed. You heard Sadie come back inside, so you left Loki at the couch to close the sliding door behind her. You gave your dog a pat on the head before she went over to Loki once more, had tail wagging madly as she sniffed him over again. Loki still looked grossed out by your adorable animal, you noted. You wondered what kind of creatures lived in Asgard if he didn't like dogs. If they were anything like the monsters that came out of the portal when Loki attacked New York, you didn't want anything to do with them. 

You walked into the kitchen, Loki trailing behind you as he did when he followed you the night before when you led him to your house. You reached up into the cabinets to see what you had for breakfast, thanking the Gods above that you didn't have work today. You decided to make some eggs and toast, but then you began thinking; did Loki need to eat as well? You glanced over at him awkwardly as he absentmindedly looked around at the decorations you had put up in your kitchen. Another thought came to you. If you made him food, how would he eat? You were definitely not hand feeding him. You wanted to keep whatever remaining dignity you had left, so you considered taking the chains that were holding him captive off. It was a dangerous decision to make. This Asgardian was completely unpredictable. You weren't sure of the full extent of his powers, but the fact that he had the entirety of New York in their knees made you think that murdering you would be like squishing an ant. You looked over at Loki once again, speaking this time.

"Do you need to eat?" You asked him simply and his green eyes flickered over to you.

"It takes a lot of Earth food to quench we gods' hunger, however we can still partake in the act as it is enjoyable." Loki explained to you and you nodded hesitantly. You didn't know if he was telling the truth, but decided to trust his word.

"So I guess I'm having breakfast by myself?" You said, but it came out more like a question.

"Precisely." Loki replied. The next few moments were oddly quiet and you wondered what to do next. You decided to pull out the second chair at the table and motion for Loki to sit down. He did so without too much fuss, and watched you closely as you finished making breakfast for yourself. You set your plate on the table and sat down across from the black-haired man, feeling awkward as he continued to watch you. The whole time you ate breakfast was very quiet. Usually you would have talked a bit more if you were with a friend, but you had no idea what to talk with an Asgardian about. What would you two even have in common? You assumed that he wouldn't want to talk about how exactly he got back to Earth as he seemed pretty furious about it the night before. You ended up finishing what you wanted of your plate without exchanging any words between yourself and the god sitting in front of you. You set your plate down and let your dog have the rest of what was on your plate (to which Loki looked disgusted once again) before washing the dish and your silverware in the sink. You spoke to Loki over your shoulder.

"Well, I don't have to work today or tomorrow. I guess we have until then to get you accustomed to Earth."


End file.
